Heated
by EverythingHHH
Summary: The CM Punk drama has now pissed Paul off to no end and he takes his frustration's out on Stephanie. Smut.


This is a request fic for **theeazymark**. I hope you like it :)

Basically smut. One-Shot.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

 _"CM PUNK. CM PUNK. CM PUNK. CM PUNK."_

The loud chants started as soon as Paul brought the mic to his lips. He felt his anger rise as he listened to the repetitive chants from the damn fans. He should've known that they were going to bring up that little bitch tonight. Everyone seemed to blame him for CM Punk leaving but it really wasn't his fault. Punk was a cry baby and threw a fit whenever he didn't get something he wanted.

As he listened, he looked over at Stephanie who stared daggers at the fans. Her blue eyes were blazing. She didn't get much blame as he did. She was basically pissed off because they were interrupting him.

 _Fuck these assholes. I shouldn't be letting them speak over me. I'm Triple H for Christ sake!_ He thought to himself before opening his mouth to speak. "Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" He said in a mocking and cheery tone with a sly smile. "We have a big night in store for you tonight…."

The boos and chants just grew louder to where no one could hear him speak. He brought the mic away from his mouth as his anger was now growing. He thought that maybe once he started speaking they would shut the hell up but they didn't at all. He wasn't getting anything accomplished right now. Time was money!

He was now seething as he looked at the fans ringside through fiery eyes. They were pointing at him and yelling "CM Punk" and he had enough. He threw the mic down and rushed out of the ring before Stephanie could stop him. He walked over to one male fan who was going nuts and got in his face. Paul was inches away from the rowdy fan and he didn't even flinch. He was beat red and his eyes were ablaze. His fists were clenched at his sides and he shook in anger.

He suddenly felt a soft touch to his bulging bicep and he looked over at his wife. She was pleading with him to stop and for them to just leave. At least that's what he thought she was saying. He couldn't hear anything over the 20,000 screaming fans. He slowly looked away from her and back at the fan. He twitched his nose in anger as he stepped even closer.

Now it was getting out of hand because WWE security surrounded Paul and pleaded with him as well. He didn't even move so a couple of the security guards grasped his arms firmly and led the livid man out of the arena with Stephanie following behind, not even giving attention to the hating fans.

"What the hell was that all about!" Vince screamed once they reached backstage. The security let Paul go and they all had to tell him to calm down but it really wasn't working. Paul looked his father in law in the eyes and yelled, "I'm tired of this shit! I'm sick of taking all the blame because of that fucking weasel!" Vince backed away with a shocked look on his face.

"Paul, calm down!" Stephanie said as she stepped between them. She faced Paul and placed her hand on his heaving chest. "Let's go." She said calmly as she looked into his eyes. There were tears of frustration in them and she felt sympathy for her husband.

Paul just groaned loudly and stormed off down the corridor. Stephanie hurried behind him and hoped she didn't trip over heels.

The furious man swung the door open to his and Stephanie's office and rushed into it with the door slamming behind him. Stephanie caught up and opened the door to find Paul pacing back and forth. She quietly shut the door behind her and walked over to her man.

Paul stopped in his tracks when Stephanie walked up to him. His heart was racing and something suddenly came over him when he grabbed her by the wrist and threw her on top of the desk. Papers flew everywhere as she landed on the desk with a yelp. She didn't know what her husband's intentions were right now so she attempted to get off the desk but he pinned her down with one large hand.

Paul grabbed her legs and dragged her a little until she was bent over on the desk. He dragged his hands up her legs roughly and tore off her skirt and underwear and threw them across the room. He growled deep in his throat at the sight of his wife exposed to him.

Now she knew what his intentions were and she felt herself getting wet as soon as he ripped her skirt and underwear off. She looked back at him and saw the dark lust in his eyes as he stared at her. She reached back and rubbed herself teasingly. "Come on baby, take all your frustrations out on me." She said seductively as she inserted her fingers inside.

He groaned deep at his wife's seductiveness before he dropped to his knees and buried his face between her legs. He roughly spread her legs open more as he tasted her.

"Mmm, Paul." She moaned loudly as he ate her from behind.

He was going to town on her as he didn't leave one part not licked. He darted his tongue in and out of her and made patterns over her clit. It didn't take long for her to start tensing so he stopped his actions and stood back up, breathing heavily.

She looked back at him with anger in her eyes. "Why the hell did you stop?! I was about to…." Her statement was cut off when he suddenly entered his fingers into her. He thrusted them into her relentlessly and it made loud wet sounds. The sound was making Paul harder and harder. He was pretty sure that if his zipper wasn't zipped, his cock would spring out, ready for action. "Fuck, Paul!" Was all she screamed before she squirted all over his hand. Her arms flew out and knocked over some more papers and the lamp which broke all over the floor.

Taking his fingers out of her, he immediately worked on his suit pants. The heat of his cock was killing him. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and threw them across the room, piling on top of Stephanie's discarded clothes. He roughly tugged at his tie and yanked it off.

Stephanie looked back at him and her eyes landed on his hard cock, that was pointing straight out. She bit her lip at the sight of it wiggling every time he moved. It was fucking hot to say the least. She moved her gaze up to his now chiseled naked torso. He was a god.

"You want this big ass dick, baby? Huh? You want it deep inside you?" He said seductively as he stroked his thick erection. His body shuddering at each pass his hand made over the swollen, leaking head.

"Fuck yeah. Give it to me." She said in a voice full of lust as she grasped the table. She knew she would go flying off when he pounded her.

He smirked and shoved his cock inside making Stephanie scream so loud that anybody outside could hear. Paul couldn't give two shits either. He thrusted in and out of her relentlessly as he reached forward and grabbed Stephanie's hair and yanked her head back. She was letting moans at each and every thrust he made into her.

The sounds of Steph's moaning, Paul's deep groans and their skin slapping together filled the small room.

Paul leaned down to whisper huskily into Stephanie's ear, "Am I making you feel good, baby?" He waited for her response but all did was keep moaning loudly. He smacked her ass and spoke louder, "Damn it, answer me!"

"Y…yes, oh shit!" She whimpered out as she grasped the desk tighter. When he smacked her ass, it brought her back down to earth for a few seconds. She felt her orgasm creeping near as he picked up the pace.

He could feel her tightening around him so he picked up the pace, grasping her hips for leverage. A few seconds later, she came with a loud wail and gripped him like a vice grip. That tight grip caused him to release with a loud growl. He slowed his pace down and watched her trembling body as sweat dripped off his nose and onto her back. He lent forward and rested himself against her back. Their sweat slicked bodies pressed together as Paul laid kisses on her shoulder.

"I love you." Stephanie softly said as she watched her husband in the corner of her eye.

Paul chuckled. "I love you too." He muttered between kisses.

"You need to get pissed off more often." Stephanie said with a wicked grin as she fixed her top. Wait. When did her top get ripped off? She had no idea her breasts were hanging out. Heat of the moment.

Paul chuckled again as he lifted himself from her and pulled out. He took her hand and helped her up. As soon as she stood up, their lips attached in a heated lip lock.

As Stephanie was locked lips with her husband she couldn't stop hoping that he gets pissed off again next week.

 **Hi guys, thanks for reading and please please please review! I would really appreciate it!**

 **Check out my other stories too :) See ya!**


End file.
